


Just Another Rainy Day

by Celestriakle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: M/M, Selfcest, good clone, would i date my clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Fresh baked cookies are watiing for Shinji after he gets caught in a storm.





	Just Another Rainy Day

The Tobari household outside was a wonderful place to be on this particular day, especially while the outside was so unpleasant. Out of doors, thunder shook the skies, and the rain poured down as if Kyogre itself had decided to stroll on by. The wind rattled the house like a furious beast, shaking the windows and howling in its frustration that it was unable to penetrate this safe haven. The morning hadn't been so: It bore no signs of the misfortune to befall any who ventured out.

Inside, a fire burned in its place, and the scent of freshly baked cookies enticed every inhabitant. Reiji was unable to resist the lure: He was already present, munching from a cooling tray of cookies. "Ooh, hot hot hot!" he cried tossing the pastry from hand to hand.

"Be careful!" chastised Clonie, frowning at his older brother as he removed the second tray from the oven. "You know they're hot. You saw me take them out."

"Heh heh... Yeah, I know." He smiled apologetically at his younger brother's clone, setting the cookie down on the counter. It was sill weird sometimes, having two of them. They were so different. Which reminded him... He looked towards the window with concern. "I hope Shinji comes home soon... I don't want him out in the rain for too much longer."

"Me too... I'm sure he'll be back soon." Out in the hall, the door clicked open, and slammed shut. "Oh, there he is now!" Both of them ran to the door, where a soaked Shinji was slipping off his shoes, and chorused, "Welcome home!" They received only a grunt in reply as their brother hung his jacket and turned down into the hall to get a towel and dry off. Reiji sighed, patiently shaking his head as he walked after his brother, and Clonie returned to the kitchen. They were so different...

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Clonie had pulled down a plate and was loading it with hot cookies alongside a glass of milk. He brought it to Shinji, who was in his room on his bed, alone. Reiji had taken the majority of his clothes to the washer to dry. Upon his clone's entrance, he froze in drying his hair and looked up. "Ah..." Clonie hesitated in the doorway, intimidated for a moment by a reasoning he couldn't quite identify, but then shook his head and walked in, placing the milk on the bedside table and the plate of cookies in Shinji's lap. "Here. Let me help." Naturally, no thanks was given, but neither was any protest. Shinji ate his cookies quietly while his clone climbed onto the bed behind him and gently began drying him. His hair, his shoulders, his arms, his back... Such a gentle touch... he observed, then shivered. The cookies weren't hot enough to warm him completely, not while he sat there half-nude.

Feeling the body shake beneath his fingers, Clonie's mouth opened in a silent oh. Shinji was cold, and Clonie did the first thing that came to mind to warm him: Gently, he wrapped his arms around Shinji in a soft embrace. His actions earned him a startled look, of course, but... he was warm... Shinji put his hand on Clonie's elbow, and leaned back into the arms of the other.


End file.
